This winter maid fever is a fashion hit!
by Majikaru Rin
Summary: Join our fate friends as they discover a new way to 'power up' their servants, maid style!Final chapter up!
1. Unlimited Maid Works

THIS WINTER MAID FEVER IS A FASHION HIT!

A/N this is my first fic so don't be to harsh please.

(Strarf is my little pain in the but voice of reason.)

……….

Author's room…

'Majikaru Rin' 'staring at laptop'

'Strarf' well don't just sit there type, damn it!

'Majikaru Rin' oh great you're back.. _Damn it!_

'Strarf' don't tell me you have no ideas.

'Majikaru Rin' I don't always have ideas you know.

'Strarf' You know what you should do write a smut fic on Rin and Archer, and in the fic they can have we-shouldn't-be-doing-this-because-you're-dead-and-people-might-find-out sex!

'Majikaru Rin' have you been looking on again?

'Strarf'teehee, maybe…

'Majikaru Rin' 'rolls eyes'

'Strarf ' why don't you do the old the Servants are staying and everyone is all good and fine.

'Majikaru Rin' no, I want do something more dramatic…

'Strarf' stuff that, you should say that a month has passed and Shirou, Rin and everyone else are still dealing with the loss of their Servants, then out of the blue Rin's command seal starts to burn and then one by one the servants will reappear.

'Majikaru Rin' and why do the Servants reappear?

'Strarf' … because they all got together and decided to combine powers and send themselves back.

'Majikaru Rin' 'Light bulb appears over her head' I know what to do!

'Strarf' great what?!'Majikaru Rin' 'Stands up and holds fist in the air'

I'm going to create my version of…. Unlimited Maid Works!!!

'Strarf' oh boy…

'Fate stay night cast' Say what!!

'Archer' I'm okay with that.

'Rin' you perverted Servant..

'Majikaru Rin' Archer, you and I are going shopping for maids outfits!

'Archer' Right behind you…

………….

**Unlimited Maid Works!**

Disclaimer I do not own any of Fate stay night's characters

………………

I am the bone of my broom,

Aprons are my body and cleaning is my blood,

I have seen over a thousand books,

Unknown to Masters,

Nor known to Servants,

Have withstood pain to find the perfect uniform,

So as I say,

UNLIMITED MAID WORKS!

………………

Tohsaka household…

_**Signs of disaster…**_

Archer sat down reading a magazine with the latest trends.

"Hmm.."

The page reads:

This winter maid fever is a fashion hit.

Hurry with the vaccine Unlimited Maid Works.

A picture of three maids, coincidently being Rin, Saber, and Sakura is in the middle.

"This is…."

Rin opened the door and found Archer reading some form of magazine.

"Huh?" said Rin.

Rin walked over to Archer and stood in front of him hands on her hips.

"What are you looking at with such a serious face Archer?" Rin asked.

"…Just studying modern culture." Archer said quickly.

Rin turned her attention to the book in Archers hands, her eyes widened with shock when she saw the picture on the front: maids

Rin silently sat down and picked up a book before opening up to a page.

"Rin, modern culture is wonderful…" said Archer, slight tears of joy in his eyes.

"…"

_Okay he's lost it… _thought Rin.

Archer: infection confirmed.

**Fate/ stay maid…**

Rin flicked through the pages of the magazine.

"Maids, maids.." she said, "more maids."

She held the magazine and looked at the picture, slightly disturbed her Servant would read this.

"What? Are you telling me this is popular right now?" asked Rin.

"Ahh, isn't it amazing?" said Archer.

Archer picked up the local paper and looked at the front page.

"For example," he began, "the whole front page of this newspaper is a feature article about maids in Akiba."

"Akiba?" said Rin, making a puzzled face, "you mean Akihabara?"

"Yeah." he said.

Archer stood up and folded his arms. As if happening on it's own light shone on Archer and three small angels appeared out of no where as Archer said

"Akihabara… the Valhalla of men…"

Rin looked at Archer wondering if he was broken somehow.

"Half of the Akiba experience is to sit in a maid café and listen…" he said.

"A-Archer…?" Rin mumbled.

"I want to go there and die…" he said hold his hand in a fist, "drowning in the sweet embrace of maids.'

"If you could…?" Rin muttered, thinking Archer had taken speed or something close to it.

Archer: diseased.

_**Moe **__**Moe**__** line **_

"By the way there's a magical line between Masters and Servants," said Archer pointing a finger at Rin, "the strength of it's flow influences my strength as well."

"Hm? I know that much myself." said Rin looking up from her magazine.

"The truth is I've found the equipment that will help strengthen that flow.." he said holding a bag.

"Eh? Really?" asked Rin.

"Yeah, it's right here…" said Archer revealing a maids uniform hidden in the bag, "come on let me see what it looks like when worn!"

"What is this?" Rin asked, glaring at her Servant while holding the head piece.

"What are you saying?" said Archer, "it's obviously a maids uniform."

Hisui uniform, 24 990 yen (Tax included.)

_**Maid hazard…**_

"Maids huh?" said Rin, "If you like them so much why don't you just go see the real deal?"

"What…?" said Archer, "the real deal?"

"You know those maid cafes in Akihabara…" said Rin watching her Servant stand up.

"Rin I see you are telling me to 'go'," said Archer, "very well then, but I just have one thing to confirm."

"Uhm…What's that?" asked Rin.

"Even if I visit all the maid cafes in Akihabara," said Archer turning his back to Rin, "you won't mind?"

"You really don't have to come back." said Rin.

_**This is my Servant…**_

Changing…

Rin sighed. "Why do I have to wear a maid uniform."

She put the black ribbon around her neck started tying it in a bow.

"But for the sake of the holy grail I can't give up…"

It's finally on…

"How…How is it?" asked Rin uncomfortably, "Does it look strange?"

Archer's eyes widened before he threw his head back light whisking around his body.

"Wha!!" cried Rin, in extreme shock.

"Th…this spiking magical power…!" Rin exclaimed, "wa…way to go Archer!!"

"That's no good Rin…" said Archer, playful eyes looking at Rin, "I want you to call me… Goshujin-sama."

"…" went Rin.

_Sure Archer in your dreams._

………………………..

A/N wow, that took me some time to write, after searching and searching I finally found the translated version of Unlimited Maid Works (the original version). This chapter was focused around Rin and Archer but don't worry next chapter Saber and Shirou experience the 'Maid Power Up'. Please read and review. .


	2. Everyone's Doing it!

**This winter maid fever is a fashion hit!**

A/N time for chapter 2, maid power ups are spreading fast.

'Majikaru Rin' so Archer do you like it so far?

'Archer' I'm very satisfied.

'Majikaru Rin' yay, good.

'Rin' well I'm not.

'Archer' so?

'Majikaru Rin' I can make some changes if you like Rin.

'Archer' don't do that just because of Rin.

'Rin' so now you're on her side!?

'Archer' this is her first fic, give her some credit 'pats author fondly on head'

'Majikaru Rin' 'closes eyes and smiles like the pathetic fan girl she is'

'Rin' 'death glares author'

'Majikaru Rin' I'll just be letting you two sort this out, bye now 'dashes out of room'

**EVERYONE'S DOING IT!**

The maid's finally here

_**Rin's magic circuit lesson **_

Rin decided that she'd tell Saber and Shirou about the new maid power up. She knocked on the door and Saber answered.

"Ummm...is Emiya-kun..." stuttered Rin, "...here?"

"Well if it isn't Rin. But what's with the costume?" asked Saber.

"Well if you let me in I'd be more than happy to explain." said Rin entering the house.

"Shirou, Rin's here!" called Saber, "...and she's wearing a very bizarre outfit."

"What do you mean by... holy mother of Jesus!" exclaimed Shirou entering the room almost dropping the tray of food he was holding.

"Tohsaka, please explain." said Shirou.

"Yes Rin do tell why a maid?" asked Saber.

After taking Shirou and Saber through how the procedure worked and exactly why she was wearing the maid outfit, they finally started to get it. Sort of.

"So by strengthening the Master-Servant bond you can also strengthen the energy transfer line." explained Rin.

"I...I see." said Shirou. _I have no clue what she's talking about._

"So that's why you're wearing that..." said Saber. _And here I was thinking Rin had gone to work as a stripper, note to self never judge maid costumes._

"I came here because I believe this method could work between the two of you." said Rin pulling out a chart from nowhere.

The chart showed Saber in a maid uniform and Shirou above her with the name Goshujin-sama written across his head. There was an arrow pointing Master and Servant with words written around them like magic circuit repair, activated and Maid Power.

"Between us...?" asked Shirou.

"Powering up me and Shirou..." said Saber.

"I've prepared a maid uniform for you in here," said Rin holding up a paper bag, "with this...!"

"A...ahh thank you for all the effort." said Shirou.

"... Shirou! let's get started right away..." urged Saber.

Shirou pulled out the head piece and put it on.

"...All right!" said Shirou, "so it's settled I just call Saber Goshujin-sama?"

"...Huh?" said Saber.

Shirou, challenging a new lifestyle.

_**Master Shirou, a motive only for him**_

_My old man was a magi who yearned for maids..._

_But his heart gave out before he could fulfil his plans and hire a moe moe maid..._

_"I've longed after Mahoro-san ever since I was a child."_

_"Yeah old man but it can't be helped so I'll for you instead."_

Now fully in the maid uniform Shirou said

"Old man today I'll make your dream...!"

"Shi...Shirou?!" exclaimed Saber.

Rin growled lowly before smashing her fist in Shirou's face.

"Give them to Saber!" yelled Rin in frustration.

Maid Shirou, rejected.

_**Noble Phantasm – Neko Mimi Gekkai**_

Light began glowing around Saber's body.

"Th...this...is...?" said Saber.

"Good your magical circuit recovered." said Rin simply.

Then Archer just appeared out of nowhere.

"Fu that suits you rather well." said Archer.

"A..Archer?" stuttered a confused Saber.

"If you equip this I expect the effect to be even stronger." said Archer handing Saber a head piece with cat ears on it. _Now all I need is to get her to wear the matching bloomers._

Saber held the piece in her hands staring at it.

"And put these matching bloomers on too." said Archer.

Saber simply stared at the obsessed Servant.

"Weren't you going to Akaihabara?" asked Rin.

Neko Mimi maid, the Avalon of men

_**Gate of Meidosuki**_

Church...

"Ahh..." muttered Gilgamesh, "...this pressure!?"

"Saber no doubt," said Kotomine, "seems like she has regained her original strength."

"I see..." said Gilgamesh, "Saber huh?"

"Seems like they're going to attack here soon," said Kotomine, "more importantly, I wish to consult you on a different matter king of heroes..."

"What is it Kotomine?" asked the unenthusiastic hair gel king.

Kotomine opened a closet to reveal about three different types of maid uniforms.

"The truth is I can't decide which one I should go with." said Kotomine.

"...What kind of consultation is that?" asked Gilgamesh.

The banquet of tragedies, begins.

_**The promised hairband of victory**_

The Holy Grail War has begun.

"Come king of heroes let us fight!" said Saber as she struck o pose.

"Mli that costume is..." said Gilgamesh, "...and that magical energy!""Fu... I'm not the same as I was king of heroes!" said Saber summoning Excalibur.

"I see. A way to strengthen the Master-Servant bond."

"Whaa!?" exclaimed Saber upon seeing Kotomine wearing a maid outfit.

"That is the most basic of the basic." said Kotomine putting his hand of Gilgamesh's shoulder, "we're already at it too."

"...!!" went Saber.

King of heroes, challenging, tragedy.

_**Assault on Einzbern castle**_

"It looks like Berserker's Master is lurking in the suburb woods!" said Rin.

"Oh?" said Shirou.

"We have to strike them before they discover the 'maid uniform power up method'!" she exclaimed.

Rin held her hand out to their faces.

"If we leave now we'll make it there by dawn," said Rin, "It's a battle against the clock! Let's start at once!!"

Saber and Shirou simply stared at Rin blankly.

"I understand why you wish to hurry Rin," said Saber, "if Berserker is powered up any more we definitely won't get out of this without a fight."

Then Saber's expression changed, something that of a child.

"But leaving before breakfast isn't necessary, right?" asked Saber shaking Rin by the shoulders, "Right!?!"

"Huh?" said Rin. _I wonder if she's the one that supplied Archer with drugs he must be taking?_

"I'll make something for you now Saber." said Shirou.

Well you have to eat well in the morning.

_**Challenge, the forest of evil**_

"You can't draw out strength in the morning you see..." said Saber eating her rice.

"So Tohsaka is the castle far from here?" asked Shirou pouring Saber some tea.

"It's pretty far..." said Rin, "it'll take about an hour by car to actually get to the forest."

"There aren't any roads there so I can't even begin to think how many hours it will take to walk." She added.

Rin turned her attention to Saber.

"If we don't leave quickly, it'll be noon before we get there," said Rin, "we can't afford to just sit here Saber."

"I...I see.." said Saber.

Saber scooped up some more rice.

"So we'll have to prepare lunch boxes before we head off..." said Saber.

"We aren't talking about going on a picnic here." said Rin through gritted teeth.

"Let's go Saber."

"Have you prepared enough lunchboxes?"

"Get over the lunch boxes damn it!"

A/N another chapter complete, stay tune for the assault on Einzbern castle!

Please read and review!

'Illya' so I'm in the next chapter?

'Majikaru Rin' yes Illya you are.

'Illya' YAY!!

'Archer' kids can be so annoying, can't they?

'Majikaru Rin' they sure can.

'Illya' I heard that!

'Majikaru Rin and Archer' we don't care!


	3. Mission not so impossible?

**THIS WINTER MAID FEVER IS A FASHION HIT!**

A/N here comes the war side of the story, if you include 'battle of the maids' as war.

'Rin' battle of the maids huh, finally does Archer get pounded?

'Majikaru Rin' no.

'Archer' thank you.

'Rin' damn.

'Archer' I heard that Rin.

'Rin' I know. _I like you, when the world is mine your death shall be quick and painless._ Teehee.

* * *

MISSION NOT SO IMPOSSIBLE...?

_**Storm! Einzbern castle**_

After a long agonizing walk the trio managed to get Einzbern castle. Rin was amazed that she had managed to stay sane through the entire trip.

_**Start flashback**_

_Woods._

_"How much further Rin?" asked Saber._

_"Not far now Saber." said Rin._

_Three minutes later..._

_"Are we there yet?" asked Shirou._

_"No, only a few more hundred kilometres." said Rin._

_Shirou's face dropped._

_"Why the long face Emiya-kun?" teased Rin._

_"I'm hungry..." muttered Saber._

_**End Flashback**_

"It's quite a large castle..." said Shirou. _And one Master and one Servant live__ here__, sheesh._

"It is isn't it," said Rin, "that's why I have Archer scouting out the place right now."

"There doesn't appear to be anyone here." said Saber.

"They're probably just inside." said Rin.

_But I'll admit to myself it is odd, I can't feel the presence of a Master at all, _thought Rin, _No,__ it couldn't be a trap, could it?_

Just as Rin had finished that thought Archer appeared by her side.

"Sorry to keep you waiting like that Rin, but it appears no one is there," said Archer, "they're gone."

"What? Gone?" said Rin.

"Yeah no one's in there..." said Archer.

There was a brief pause as Archer pulled out a pair of pink and white striped panties.

"It was very fortunate they were gone, thanks to that I have successfully completed my mission." said Archer with a grin.

"What the...?" said Rin "what kind of a mission is that?!"

Archer wants to drown in a sea of striped panties, either colour works for him

_**Search! Einzbern castle**_

The front door creaked open as Rin, Archer, Saber and Shirou entered the hell that was Einzbern castle.

"What? There's no magical barrier...?" said Rin, "are they making fun of us or something?"

"It seems so." said Saber.

"This place is so big, so clean so ..." Shirou was cut off by a kick in the groin by Rin.

"Anyway," said Rin, "this is our one chance."

"I smell fried rice..." said Saber.

She wandered over to the kitchen.

"Everyone, look at this kitchen," said Saber as she bowed in front of the incredibly large kitchen, "I am not worthy."

"Snap out of it Saber." said Rin

"Come Rin, we have more important things to worry about." said Archer.

"Right let's go find exactly where they're hiding!" said Rin facing her Servant.

"Well actually I was going to say my 'mana' recharge but anyway..." said Archer.

"Why you son of a ..."

"To barge into a person's home like that when they're out, you sure got some nerve, Rin." Cut off a voice.

"What the..?" began Rin.

"Rin this is Berserkers Master!" said Archer.

"Hmm...your Servant seems to have some spirit but..."began Illya, "prepare to be amazed by my Servant Berserker!"

"Oh shit!" yelled Rin and Archer, "we're too late...!"

Illya laughed as if she were a mad scientist.

"AHHHAAAHAHAHAHA!!" she choked and started coughing, "oh crap ...(cough)."

"...?" went Rin.

"...?" went Archer.

"Ahem anyway, moving on." said Illya.

_Where in the world did she get such a large maid uniform _thought Rin.

"Looks like you two are pretty surprised by his maid uniform." said Illya unbuttoning her shirt.

_Pretty surprised is an understatement _thought Rin.

"Our power up is nothing like the maid power up." said Illya.

"What did you say?!" demanded Rin.

"You'll get to see now, 'supreme power up'!" said Illya revealing a her outfit that was hidden.

Cat ears, bell, matching panties and ... okay I'm going into too much detail.

Berserker let out a roar and Rin turned to Archer.

"This is really bad we need to use our maid power up!" said Rin urgently, "ARCHER!?!"

Her servant was kneeling on the ground pinching his nose to stop a stream of blood.

"Cat ears and bloomers..." muttered Archer. _I wonder what Rin would look like in that._

"Come on Archer focus!" cried Rin, in an attempt to get her Servant to concentrate.

* * *

_**It's Chuuboo ****desu ****yo**_

**_(a cooking show on TBS)_**

Meanwhile in the kitchen Shirou hears some screams and a lot of crashes.

"Hmm," said Shirou,, "...these sounds."

"These are the sounds of battle, Shirou." said Saber.

"Emiya-kun...where are you!?" cried a familiar voice, "come here quick ...EEEEKK!"

"Hey Tohsaka id that you!?" called Shirou.

"What's wrong Rin?" asked Saber.

"It's Berserker at this rate we'll...!"

"Sa...Saber." said Shirou.

"Hurry...!"

"Shirou..."

Saber took a seat at the table her weapons or rather knife and fork in hand.

"Let's dispose of this at once!" she said.

"Okay!" said Shirou giving Saber the thumbs up, "the main course is next Saber!"

* * *

While Saber and Shirou were 'securing' the kitchen Rin and Archer getting ready to kick some giant maid but.

"Stop fooling around and something useful!" Rin yelled at her Servant who was still coming to terms with himself.

"Right, leave it me Rin..." he said.

_Even if I say that going head on would put Rin in danger_ thought Archer,_ they have to have a weak point somewhere._

A thousand eyes activated.

_That's it!_ thought Archer upon seeing Illya's panties.

"Archer, hurry up damn it!" said Rin.

"Still not in the mood for talking Rin." said Illya smugly.

"What are you trying to say, Archer knows exactly what he's doing." said Rin.

"Hm, that's right Rin..." said Archer.

"Archer!" cried Rin, _finally he better have something good._

"Leave it me Rin, I've already seen it!" said Archer standing beside Rin.

His hand shot out and he pointed to Illya.

"Illyas-feel!!"

"Ehh?" she muttered.

"Today you are wearing, bear panties!!" said Archer.

"Get lost." Muttered Rin, _that's the best you come up with._

"Ho-how did you know that," said Illya, "no, it can't be!!"

"That is right!" said Archer, "My heroic skill a thousand eyes! It's a skill that improves my eyesight rapidly by channelling magical energy to my eyes!"

Illya stood in shock as Archer continued to go on.

"To me it as if time has frozen," said archer, "that maddened Servant is of no use to you know."

"Good going Archer." said Rin in a lovey-dovey tone.

"And in this superior state even x-ray vision is possible." said Archer recalling the times he'd used it to peep on Rin.

"Oi!! Wait a sec!!" exclaimed Rin.

Archer reached for a box he had carefully sealed.

_In here the piece of armour said to be legendary._

_If a magic Master were to wear this, powerful magical energies would be released._

_And with a Servant awakened by this energy,_

_You will rise above all heroic spirits!_

"Now is the time Rin." said Archer handing Rin the very revealing panties he had earlier.

"Huh?" said Rin, "Nooooo!! I'm not wearing this, what is this!?!"

"Do it quickly Rin!!" exclaimed Archer, "hurry!!"

"I'm asking you what the hell this is!!" said Rin.

"So once you're wearing that I'll be able to..."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me...?" asked Rin folding her arms.

"But at this point it's the only..." began Archer before looking 'down' at Rin, "eh..."

"Huh, what?" asked Rin.

"You should have mentioned earlier Rin," said Archer giving Rin his best smile, "you're already wearing...ARGHHH!"

Rin's fist connected with Archer's face approximately 20 times.

"You sick basted...!" said Rin standing over her Servant who was clutching his head.

* * *

**Dining table of the Matou house...**

"So maid uniforms power up Servants?" Shinji asked his Servant, Rider.

"That much is certain." said the agile Servant.

"I see..." said Shinji before quickly tying a ribbon around the collar of his maid uniform.

"How's this!" he asked, "I bought it from an auction!"

"...?" went Rider.

"So Rider did you power up?!" asked Shinji.

"Not at all." said Rider.

Sakura pressed her back against the door to the kitchen._Poor Rider._

"Well that was such a waist of money!" exclaimed Shinji.

* * *

A/N well I hope you liked it. 

'Rin' well thank goodness that's over.

'Archer' yep, now there's a new way to power up Servants.

'Rin' how?

'Archer' MAGICAL GIRLS!!!

'Rin'_ NOOOOO!! There is no way I'm going Kaleido Ruby!! '_runs away.'

'Archer' come on Rin, you look cute in that outfit. 'runs after Rin'


End file.
